Power Rangers Claw Strikers Hero and Allies List
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Here is the official cast of Power Rangers Claw Strikers! The journey begins! "An ancient evil is awakening! A psychotic overload is looking for an ancient source of power known as the Animal Totems! He will stop at nothing to retrieve this ultimate power. However, a new team of heroes has arrived: The Power Rangers Claw Strikers! It's time to SHRED!"


**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been real busy lately. But here is the official cast of the Brand new Series, "Power Rangers Claw Strikers" Updated!**

 **Red Ranger**

Name: Garrett Kwan

Element: Lightning

Animal Spirit: Wolf

Age: 18

Played By: Brandon Soo Hoo

Appearance: 5'8",126 lbs., brown eyes, light brown skin, and black hair. Wears a blue denim jacket over a white striped red T-shirt, brown cargo pants, and white Converses. On his wrist, is a red bracelet with a lion tooth.

Description: Garrett can a bit reserved, due to him moving from his home, and his parents being divorced. He doesn't have the best relationship with his dad because he thinks his dad is being a helicopter parent (someone who hovers over him). However, he is a great fighter in battle, and can be very competitive. He's rather quiet, and doesn't like revealing his thoughts. Garrett also has this rivalry with Ross, often clashing with each other.

 **Yellow Ranger**

Name: Ross Mandigo

Element: Earth

Animal Spirit: Grizzly Bear

Age: 19

Played By: Jacob Artist

Appearance: Short black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, 6'2", 174 lbs (lean muscle). Wears a dark yellow Polo shirt, white shorts, and grey tennis shoes. Around his neck, he wears a gold cross necklace with a yellow topaz in the middle, given by his grandmother.

Description: He's a lone wolf, and doesn't like to be made a fool out of. He hates having to work together (Basically he thinks there is an I in team). He's the strongest fighter on the team due to his element. However, his arrogance can get the best of him, especially since he has a grudge against Garrett because he was picked to Red Ranger and he wasn't. Also, his dad tends to do more for Ross than his younger sister, Lydia, because he's on the soccer team, and is the number one player. Even though he doesn't show it, he cares a lot for his younger twin sister, but as brothers and sisters do, they will always be bickering. He's also classifies himself as a ladies man.

 **Pink Ranger**

Name: Lydia Mandigo

Element: Fire

Animal Spirit: Leopard

Age: 17

Played By: Daniella Perkins

Appearance: Lydia is 5'7" and has long black hair that she usually has in a ponytail, with a pink hair elastic. She has medium color tanned skin and wears light blue jeans with a pink and black plaid t-shirt. She also wears pink glasses and yellow running shoes. She is medium build due to working out at the gym. Around her neck, she wears a pink diamond necklace that her grandmother gave her.

Description: Lydia is outgoing and adventurous. She works hard at her school work and dreams of being a veterinarian one day. She loves animals and nature. She is friendly, polite, loyal and optimistic. However, she is also over thinks situations and is too loyal to everyone. She volunteers at a wildlife sanctuary and loves helping the animals there. She lives in a family of six including her. Her parents Bethany and Alex, her 19-year-old brother, Ross, and her younger brothers, 14-year-old Jim and 15-year-old Jalen.

 **Blue Ranger**

Name: Freddy Coleman

Element: Water

Animal Spirit: Rhino

Age: 18

Played By: Cameron Palatas

Appearance: Light skinned, 5'11", 158lbs, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Wears a white T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and white converses. Wears a navy-blue watch on his left wrist.

Description: Freddy is the definition of a class clown. He likes to prank almost everyone. He likes to a be the one to make everyone happy, but sometimes he can go a little too far. Him and Ross can be seen butting heads all the time. He finds Ross getting upset with his jokes humorous. One of his pet peeves is that no one will take him seriously because of his demeanor. He's goal in life is to try to find his true calling in life, but so far, he's got nothing. He thinks of being a graphic designer. He can sometimes be lazy in his school work, especially when it comes down to science, math, and well, any other subject, but he is truly dedicated to the visual arts.

 **Green Ranger**

Name: Tyson Anderson

Animal Spirit: Falcon

Element: Air

Age: 16

Played By: Luke Bilyk

Appearance and Description: Tyson is 5ft 8 inches tall and has light brown hair with a green streak on his bangs. He wears black jeans with a green and black striped tank top. He also wears black runners and a green baseball hat.

Tyson loves to have fun and likes to learn new things. If he could he would learn about everything. So, he learns as much as he can. He is often found with his head in a book. His favorite subject to learn about is Astronomy. He also enjoys sports, mostly Archery and Basketball. He is on the school basketball team. He loves the outdoors and writing. He also owns his own telescope and loves to look through it. He is kind and brave but rather naïve and timid. He does well at sports but doesn't do well at making friends. He will open up to others if others take the time to get to know him.

He doesn't like bullies or thunderstorms.

Tyson wants to eventually work at a science museum.

Other information: He has a lot of dreams about flying and tends to have other weird dreams. He is an only child but has a grey pet cat. His parents are often out working but still try to hang out with him sometimes.

Parents: Carson and Haley

 **ALLIES**

 **Joshua "Jo" Furuhata**

Animal Spirit: Bull

Element: Metal

Age: 25

Played By: Ludi Lin

Appearance: A 5'9" Japanese guy with medium built, spiky side black hair with stubble, brown eyes.

Clothing: Grey tees under black checkered unbuttoned shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, silver ring on his ring finger and black wrist watch. He also wears black square rimmed glasses.

He's a mature guy in action and words. He likes to give advice and seems analytical. He likes to point out the good sides and bad sides of an action since he believes that there's always two sides to every action. He is sometimes seen praying (because he was raised in a Christian orphanage) when he's alone, although he does not claim to be religious. Even though it looks like he can handle every situation, he can get nervous when everyone depends on him when they need him to do something other than photography, seeing that he doesn't really believe in his quality.

History: He's a photographer for a magazine who also works as a young high school teacher (teaching Visual Art) after his sister kind of forced him to help her filling out the teacher who just retired (his company surprisingly allowed him to have another job). He and his sister were orphaned after they ran away from their abusive parents. His sister grew up to be a caring person and became a big sis for the fellow kids in orphan house. While Jo tends to be a lone and watch the environment. He became what he works now and his sister worked as a teacher.

He carries his camera around, it's always around his neck.

He never learned any martial arts, but he does working out. I figure he will start learning martial art too when he's officially a ranger

He's clueless when it comes to romance. He doesn't know how to flirt, nor he's aware of him being

 **Jaxon Furuhata**

Age: 19

Played By: Alex Wassabi

Appearance: 5'9", 143 lbs, lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. Wears a orange t-shirt, blue faded jeans, and black sneakers.

Description: Jaxon is the son of Joshua, and is known to help the rangers from time to time. But, on the inside, he is annoyed that his dad is not letting him see the real world for himself. He has been homeschooled his whole life, so he really hasn't had the chance to make some friends. However, he is discipline, intelligent, and well-trained in martial arts. However, unlike the others, he doesn't possess an animal spirit nor control an element for the time being.

Other information: One of his major goals is to become a singer/songwriter. He likes all kinds of music, and spicy food. He dislikes bullying as well as Tyson, snakes, and people who are arrogant.

 **Carly Graham**

Age: 18

Played By: China Anne Mcclain

Appearance: 5'3", dark brown eyes, long black hair, 117bs. Wears a black cardigan and under it is a white blouse. Also wears blue jeans and black boots.

Description: Carly works as a waitress at the rangers' favorite hangout, Five Star, in which Jo owns. Her dad and Jo are best friends, so she and Jaxon go way back. She is known to be a very social girl, likes the things that girls like and is one of the popular girls in school. She is currently dating Ross.

 **Geoffrey "Geo" Rafale**

Age: 18

Played By: Roshon Fegan

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, 5'8", 161 lbs, and black glasses. Wears a purple hoodie a long sleeved grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and purple hightops.

Description: Geo is Freddy's best friend and a bit of a wild child, and he always sticks up for him. Those two are like inseparable brothers. You can always see him daring someone to do something. He can be talkative, unless he starts to rap. He is a superb rapper and beatboxer.

 **Rafe Masterson**

Age: 18

Played By: Collins Key

Appearance: Slick brown hair, pale white skin, 187 lbs, 6'3', blue polo shirt, sweater vest, khaki pants, and brown boots.

Description: Rafe is the popular kid in the school. Everyone loves him, they want to be him. He happens to be the son a multi-millionaire. However, don't let these looks fool you. He thinks he best at everything, and think that just because he's got money, makes him above everyone else. He doesn't like the rangers at all, and especially has some beef with Freddy.


End file.
